Jack Ryan Wiki:Policy
This is the Tom Clancy Wiki's Policy page. Here are some simple rules to follow. These rules are put in place to provide all users with a chance to have an enjoyable and comfortable time while on the wiki. As a community based website the Tom Clancy Wiki is always open to change. If you wish to discuss any of the rules or suggest new ones, please do so on the discussion page of this project page. Courtesy Policy Here are a few rules that help with keeping the Tom Clancy Wiki a friendly and easy wiki for all to enjoy. *Be kind and polite when it comes to posting, removing and talk pages. *If you feel that you have began in any kind of conflict please let a Sysop know as soon as possible. *If you notice any vulgar or harassing text on ANY of the articles or talk pages, please let a Sysop know and it will taken care of accordingly. *Please do not remove any text from your talk pages. While this is one of your areas to be creative with on the wiki, the talk pages are also for keeping track of past conversations you may have had with other users and the site's administrators. Removing warnings about an incident will not make them go away or cause the issuers to forget them. If your talk page becomes to long and take time too much time for your browser to load, feel free to cut the page down, copy and paste it to an archived talk page and post a link at the top of your talk page. An example of a talk page that has archived material and links can be found at here. We insist that archived talk pages contain no less than 50 subjects/main message topics each. The only reason this is enforced is to cut down on the stress of the server. Vandalism Policy No form of vandalism is allowed on the Tom Clancy Wiki. The Tom Clancy Wiki is a family-friendly wiki which welcomes all ages *Any edit that can be considered a "bad faith" edit on an actual article will be seen as vandalism. This may include adding text which doesn't belong in the article such as, "The elephant sits" or "This gun sucks, it barley even kills anyone." Text such as this may be removed by any user but whether or not it is seen as vandalism is for an administrator to decide. Edits like these should be reported to an administrator as soon as possible. *If you notice ANYTHING that may seem to be a sign of vandalism, please let an administrator know as soon as possible. Removing content that has been added helps, but keep in mind that this may also lead to giving the vandal the attention they seek, if it keeps up send an administrator a message or even an email if they have the feature available to the community. *Minor swear words on user's talk pages will not be consirdered vandalism, however, excessive and "filthy" content WILL be removed by an administrator and a warning may be issued. Any swearing within articles that isn't 100% necessary will be removed and a warning may be issued. Spoiler Policy Spoilers policies very quite differently from website to website. Making sure your familiar with the Tom Clancy Wiki's spoiler policy will help a lot in the future when editing, and also prepare you for what type of content you may bump into while visiting the Tom Clancy Wiki. *At this point in time we do feature spoilers on the wiki. On the Tom Clancy Wiki a spoiler is considered to be information that revolves around a Tom Clancy title that has yet to have been released anywhere in the world. For those who are completely against spoilers we will post a spoiler notice at the very top of the articles relating to the title, however, the Tom Clancy Wiki will show the name of the upcoming title (e.g. "Splinter Cell: Conviction" vs. "Fifth Splinter Cell Installment"). When it comes to something you have yet to have read, watched or played, please keep this in mind as we will not post a spoiler notice on articles regarding titles that have already been released. *If you are currently working on any kind of article that has content based on a Tom Clancy topic that has yet to have been publicly released than please make sure to place a at the very top of the page. See Also *Tom Clancy Wiki:Manual of Style *